An affair for two please
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Ok all I can say now is that Zim doesn't cheat on Gaz. Nor does Gaz cheat on Zim! They're having an affair with each other! It will all makes sence once you read this! ZaGr mainly, and some hints of GaMr.
1. Gaz's good news

**I got another ZaGr chapter story up! I got another ZaGr chapter story up! And I'm excited! Ok well you've read the title right? And you read the warning/summery right? Well I can't tell you anything else in this chapter. Next chapter sure. Becuase in the next one it will all make sence. Just enjoy this for now.**

**When it comes to IZ I own Zilch, nada, nothing! Okay?**

It was a bright… no it was a good… no that's not it. Lets just say that it was morning O.K.? Don't ask what time. I don't care and neither did the young woman who was sleeping in her room. And this is important because we're starting this story with her got it? Oh you wanna know who this chick is? That's an easy question to answer.

It was none other that Gaz!

That's right.

Gaz was sleeping in her bed. Not having a care in the world. That is until Dib woke her up. AGAIN!

"Gaz? Are you awake?" Dib yelled through the door. Gaz opened her eyes in huge amounts of annoyance. "Am now you jerk! What do you want? You pretty much disturbed me from a really good dream!" Gaz yelled back. And he did.

"Ok good. Your awake. Look Gaz I have to go to this convention in Las Vegas. I mean I've had tickets for this thing forever! But I don't really want to go, until you swear to me that you won't do anything stupid!" Dib told her.

Gaz was getting dressed while he was talking. And she was now putting on some pants. "Yeah stupid like what?" Gaz shot out. " Like throwing a huge party with people you don't even know!" Dib commented back. "Hey I told you it wasn't my fault. Those people thought the house would be deserted. And then threw the party when I left the house. Plus your one to talk. Aren't you still paying for the damages left behind from your _THIRD_ raising of the dead?" Gaz replied making it like a splash of cold water to the face.

"I didn't know it would end _that_ badly. Anyway. While I'm gone please just keep going like you usually do when I'm here. Ok? Oh and uh.. Gaz can you make sure to keep an eye on Zim will ya?" Dib said. Now thankfully Gaz was fully dressed and that last little comment annoyed her just a bit.

"You want me to spy on him? You must be either extremely stupid or extremely insane! He's been her for 14 years! Give or take. Either way he even told 7 years ago that he's not going to take over the earth. I think he's pretty much banished here." Gaz said in a huff after she swung the door open making Dib fall flat on his face.

Dib got up, rubbing his head to get rid of the pain. Like that'll work. "Ok never mind." Dib said. Then he started to gather his things and head out the door.

Gaz saw his luggage then remembered something really important she needed to ask him. "Uhhh, Dib? Just how long are you going to stay in Vegas?" Gaz asked trying to keep the guilty out and the curiosity in her voice. Thankfully it worked. "Uhhh I'm thinking about two weeks at the least. But they'll probably just fly by. Kay?" Dib said as he left out the door.

"Not to fast I hope." Gaz said devilishly. Then she realized that she had to tell the very person that made this news very, very good.

But as soon as she got her phone out and was about to punch in the number she realized something important.

'_Shit! I can't call him. What if _she _answers in stead of him? Crap! Oh well I'll have to him lat_er _when she won't be with him.' Gaz thought. _Trying to thinking of a way to tell Zim that she didn't have to sneak around her house now that Dib would be gone. She wouldn't have to sneak out and he could just come here.

**Ok yes she was thinking about Zim. And all I can say now is that they're a thing. BUT Gaz has to sneak out just to see him, because obiously Dib still hates his guts. So now R&R and maybe guess who this "_She_" Person Gaz was thinking about being trouble. I be signing off now!**


	2. Zim's good news

**Second chapter up... YAYS! I think. I don't know. I felt weird typing the first part of this thing up. Anyway This chapter should explain A LOT! Like more than what the other chapter and the sucky summery told. Anyway please don't send me any hate mail for this if your a ZaTr person. Please don't.**

**I don't own Zim ok? If I did would I honestly be writing this?**

~Zim~

Zim was waking up now. He had a really weird dream. And it seemed way to real, and if wasn't for his "amassing brilliance", he wouldn't be able to tell if they actually happened or if it was just a dream. It was enough to make him swear off sleeping forever.

As soon as he was fully awake, he realized something, or someone, was missing. Tak.

That's right Tak. Confused? Let me clear things up a bit.. He and Tak are now married. Oh your still confused huh? Ok let me explain..

7 years ago the Tallest learned that Zim was getting taller(He was about 6' even. But now he's exactly 6'4". Probably because of the fact that he's a defect and thanks to either Earth's weirdo gravity or it's food). They were worried that word would get out, and if Zim got taller then them then, being a banished defective or not, Zim would be the new tallest. So they decided to make an arranged marriage for him with Tak. Since they knew that they kinda knew each other(since it was pretty much illegal for Irkan's to marry if they didn't know each other.) they forced those two to marry. Then they would permanently banish them to earth. They did it before.

See what would happen if an Irkan got married, then tall or not, they couldn't take the position of Tallest, especially if it was, what they called a, Marry-Banish. And well, even if you REALLY didn't want to go through with it, you had to. No matter what. Naturally Tak and Zim hated the idea entirely, but they had no choice. So they got hitched and left for earth. And yes it went that fast.

The only memorable thing were the "I do's". Tak decided that if she had to(forced to), then she'd give Zim a second chance. So when she said those two words, she sounded like she both hated it, and thoughtful about the whole ordeal. When Zim said those words, he pretty much said it like what he was really saying was, "Yeah, fine I'll marry Tak. But can we hurry up about this? I want to get back to earth now, if I'm now banished there now." Which was part of what he meant.

Anyway I'm rambling. On with the story.

Zim was wondering where Tak was. It wasn't usually like her to disappear like this. Then just as he was about to think that she was really gone, he found her. She was packing up for what looked like a trip.

"Going somewhere Tak?" Zim asked with a bit of sarcasm lingering in his words. Even though he didn't exactly like the fact that they were now married, they couldn't exactly get divorced.

Tak was a bit startled by Zim's comment. "Oh Zim. Your awake. Well Yes I'm going somewhere. Or rather "Tam" is." Tak said putting air quotes around the name Tam.

See when they came back to earth Tak had to get a new disguise, since people would know who she was, and find it extremely suspicious that she and Zim were married now. So she made a new disguise making herself look like a young woman with slightly long dark blue hair, violet human eyes, and pretty much a edited, older, version of her old disguise.

"So where is "Tam" going?" Zim asked, sounding like he both was waiting for her to leave, but also like he didn't want her to go. It always gave Tak a chill whenever he used that tone. It was like he was planning something, bad.

"Well if you must now," Tak started, ignoring the chill's. "Apparently I, or rather Tam, has to go to this business meeting, in this town the human's call "Las Vegas"." Tak said, packing the last of her clothes, her job made her wear. (She always got board waiting for Zim to come back to the base when he went to that dreaded skool, so "Tam" got a job at a magazine editor place.)

Zim antennae sorta perked up at this(he's not in his disguise, but Tak is.). But before he got overexcited, he needed to ask her a really important question.

"Just how long do you have to be in Vegas?" He asked. He heard of Las Vegas before, and the term Vegas.

"Uhhh… about two weeks at the minimum. But I'm sure it will probably won't be that long it all goes well." Tak said, as she picked up her suitcase that was modified to hold 10 years worth of clothes, and junk but still be as light as a comic book.

Before she headed out the door she had to say good bye to Mimi, Gir, and of course her hubby Zim.

"See ya Gir. Try and _not _to set the base on fire." Tak said to Gir. "Bye-bye Takky! Can's you take pictures for's me?" Gir asked. "Of course Gir." Tak said trying to hold back an eye roll.

"Bye Mimi, watch over Gir and Zim ok. I honestly don't trust them to keep this place up and running." Tak whispered the last part out. "Don't worry Mistress. I'll watch over them." Mimi said. Yes Mimi can talk. It all happened when Gaz programmed Gir into Mimi, she hasn't been the same since, and if Tak didn't know any better, she say that Mimi was actually getting a crush on the little spaz of a robot.

She then went back to Zim and gave him a little peck on the cheek. And said bye, but since she was now in a hurry, she didn't mind that Zim didn't return the offer. The she left.

"Hey Mimi!" Gir yelled out randomly. "Yes Gir?" Mimi asked with a voice that said, "If I had cheeks or blood flow, I'd totally be blushing right now."

"Wanna go somewhere!" Gir asked her. "Sure!" Mimi said really quickly. Within moments they both got their "human kids" disguises on.

Gir just looked like a kid with platinum hair, pale skin, HUGE, cyan eyes(just like his regular eyes and they did change to red when he was in duty mode. No one notices though.) in a jacket that was pretty much his doggy costume.

Mimi's disguise was like a smaller version of Tak's new disguise in a cat jacket that looked like her old disguise. Only younger, and had more of a cat feeling to it. Plus Mimi's disguise gave her what looked like black hair instead of blue.

Then they went out somewhere. Leaving Zim alone with the computer. But just for a moment as Zim couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't have to sneak around anymore! But before he did anything the computer interrupted him.

"Sooo what now, Zim? Are you going to make new pointless plans to destroy Dib?" the computer said in both a mocking and board tone.

Yes even though Zim can't take over the earth anymore, he still wanted to destroy Dib. But that's not what he planned on doing today. "No computer. As a matter of fact I have other things I'm going to be doing today." Zim said as he walked out the door.

~Gaz~

Gaz felt like she might burst if she had to keep the news that Dib would be gone for two weeks to herself a second longer. Then just when she couldn't hold it in anymore and decided that she was going down to Zim's house weather Tak was there or not.

But just as she opened the door, Zim was there about to knock on it. But as soon as he noticed that Gaz had just opened the door he thought he'd give her another surprise(as if you don't know what his first surprise is).

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a lip crushing kiss. Which Gaz happily returned.

As soon as the kiss ended Zim released her and Gaz just looked up anxiously at him.

"You know under normal conditions you'd be a dead man right now. But I'm in a good mode and plus that other thing." Gaz teased. But this did perk up Zim interest a bit.

"What other thing? Plus I couldn't help myself Gaz-demon. I have good news that I think you'll like." Zim cooed. "You too? Huh. Well the "other thing" is good news," Gaz started.

"Which would be..?" Zim urged her to continue. "Oh it's nothing. Except for the fact that Dib'll be gone for two whole weeks!" Gaz said keeping her excitement down.

"That _IS _good news. And it goes so perfectly along with my good news." Zim said as he locked his arms around Gaz.

"Hehe And just what is your good news, oh Almighty Zim?" Gaz teased/giggled as her hands crawled up his body up to his antennae making him purr a bit. She had to reach a bit considering the fact that he was a foot and a half taller than her. But still she did it.

"Well my delicious Gaz. My good news is that Tak will be gone for two earth weeks too." Zim purred to his (literally) human lover.

"Well then that is good news huh? We should celebrate. Wait! What about Gir and Mimi?" Gaz asked. But this didn't worry Zim a bit. Instead he just smiled a coy smile and said, "Oh don't worry about them. They'll be spending the entire time together _out_ of the base." Zim explained.

This did help Gaz in the worry department. "Well good. It looks like for once you and me get to spend the _entire_ day with each other. And I do mean the "_entire" day together._

Needless to say, Zim liked where this was going. "Well then Gaz-human. If that is true what shall we do together first?" he asked. (before I go on his head isn't THAT deep in the gutter.)

Gaz pondered about this for a couple of seconds. "Hmmm… Well I heard that they're playing Sweeny Todd at that theater where you decide the movie to play." Gaz suggested. "That's my favorite movie!" Zim said. "Alright we shall do that." Zim agreed.

"Good. Now why don't you let me get ready? Plus the movie doesn't start until after 1 o'clock." Gaz said as she started for her room. "Wait. What are we supposed to do until then?" Zim asked stupidly.

Gaz just shot him a sly smile. "Oh I can think of something." She said as she entered her room.

**End scene: Well what'd ya think? Ok usally I wouldn't care about hate mail, but for this thing(not that I'm saying I think this chapter sucks) If it weren't for artist comments I would be getting it. First off. For thise of you who are ZaTr fans and are reading this and is PO'd that I'm making Zim cheat on Tak(or if I failed at ZaTr) then why the hell are you reading this? It said it would be a ZaGr thing. And That Zim would be with Gaz. Anyway, Please tell me how I did for those of you who liked this. Please R&R. Oh and I know Sweent Todd isn't in theaters anymore. It's just one of those places where they play movies upon request ok? I'm signing off now**


	3. Tak's phone calls

**AHHHH! I am soooo so super sorry for this late of an update! I've just been super busy with skool and such. And plus I've had WAY too many things on my mind to even think about updating or what this chapter will be. Just, read this thing and please forgive me for my extreme lateness.**

~Mimi~

Mimi and Gir just left the base not a minute after her mistress left for the earth city Vegas, and already it seemed like they knew exactly what they were doing or where they were going. When in reality, they were just walking aimlessly around the town doing whatever.

"Looky Mimi! A park! Wanna go play there?" Gir asked her.

"Sure Gir." Mimi said following her energetic partner for the day.

As soon as they entered the park Gir held on to her hand which made Mimi blush madly(or at least, her disguised cheeks blushed).

"We's need to holdy hand to make sure we no get lost. K?" Gir said with his cute little stupid smile with his tongue sticking out.

"K." Mimi said with her disguise going into blush overload.

They played around for what seemed like hours. Doing the most random things Gir could ever think of and Mimi just rode on to what Gir had in mind, learning that that was the way to actually avoid confusion from that robot. Which was actually her mistress and Zim needed to learn. But then again he did invade her system, which did effect her programming a bit so it seemed she knew Gir because of it. Oh well.

Then it started to get a bit late.

"Gir. The hours are starting to get a bit late. Don't you think we should start heading back to the base?" Mimi informed him.

"Kaaaay." Gir agreed falling on his getting up from his head(he was doing a head stand for some reason), and followed her.

They started walking in a direction they thought was the way to the base, but it seemed they got real lost. Maybe walking aimlessly wasn't such a good idea.

Now normally either Mimi or Gir could use their guidance chip to lead the way home. But Mimi's chip had a defect in it, and she had to leave it back at the base to be repaired by the computer. But maybe Gir's chip could help out this situation. Because, even though Zim tinkered with it, the chip could actually be called a top rate device. Who knew. The only problem was that Gir usually left it back at the home to make room for silly things.

"Gir? Do you have your locater chip?" Mimi asked.

"Wassat?"

"The chip that helps locate where we are and can help us back home?"

"Oh the guidy chippy thingy. I left that at home." Gir informed with his tongue sticking out.

"Why did you leave it?" Mimi asked.

"Because we left 'fore I could put it in. It keeps me up when I's sleeping." Gir explained.

Mimi just sighed. This was getting them no where and fast.

"Maybe we can ask someone where to go." Gir suggested.

"I don't know Gir. Humans might not no where we're heading. Human's are pretty stupid." Mimi said.

"Don't hurt to try once." Gir merely said.

"Okay Gir." Mimi said with a small defeated sigh.

"OOoo Lets ask that guy. He may help us." Gir suggested while pointing to man across the street.

"I don't know Gir. He looks kinda shaky." Mimi said, in vein since Gir was already crossing the street. Which made Mimi sigh, before she followed him.

"Weeh howdy. Hi there!" Gir exclaimed.

The man turned around at Gir's loud "hi".

"Uh, hello?" The man said, sounding like he wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"Uh, you see sir, we are lost and we were just wondering if you could help us." Mimi managed to escape from her mouth, 'cause truthfully Mimi was terrified.

This man looked like a psychopath. A psychopath who is very likely to kill you. He even had a shirt that had a picture of knives on the front.

"Hmmm. Maybe I could help. Where are kids heading?" He asked with a look that to Mimi looked like he was pondering if he should kill them or not.

"Home. Here it is." Gir said pulling out a picture of there base. '_Where on Irk did he get that?_' Mimi thought with panic.

The strange man took the picture, looked at it and thought with that same look on his face.

"Hmm I think I know where this place is. I remember seeing this place I thought it was a figment but apparently not. Where you want to go is that old movie theater and that horrid café. It shouldn't be too hard to find, the café is demolished. After that just keeping heading to the Skool. You should probably make it back there okay from there." The man said handing back Gir's picture.

"Uh, Thanks." Mimi said hesitantly.

"Thank you's stranger!" Gir said waving feverishly.

Then the man walked away. Which was Gir's and Mimi's cue to leave.

"Ooo movies. Wanna go see a movie Mimi?" Gir asked.

"I would Gir but…"

"OOooo They is playing Sweeny Todd. We's hasta see it." Gir begged and Mimi almost caved.

She really liked that movie and so did Gir. Even though she was surprised that he ever watched it before, never mind liked it. But after she learned that he watched it because Zim watched it.

"No Gir, we have to DVD at the base. We can watch it there instead of paying too much monies for a seat and stale popcorn." Mimi argued. "Plus Zim must be worried sick 'bout us." She added.

"Oh yeeah." Gir said finally and forgot why he even stalled for time.

After half and hour Mimi and Gir finally made it back to the home base.

"Oh it's you Mimi. And Gir" the computer said with very little interest.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Mimi said sarcastically.

"My mistress just left for Las Vegas. And Zim…"

"Left not five minutes after you and Gir left." the computer interrupted.

"Wait Zim left? Where?" Mimi asked. That was so unlike him.

"How should I know? He didn't tell me. He just said he had plans to do then left. But if I were to guess I'd say he's going to find out some weakness that Dib probably has so he could destroy him later." The computer said, clearly bored.

Mimi just sighed. If that was really the case then Zim would be back right now.

Then there was a little jingle.

"Uh, computer what was…"

"Uhh, that was nothing Mimi. Just some mail I need to read."

"Wait, what?" But Mimi didn't get her answer because the computer retracted back into the wall. Then Mimi's communication phone started ringing. She got out of her disguise quickly and answered.

"Hello?" Mimi said simply even though only one person could ever reach her through her personal communication devise.

"Hey there Mimi." Tak answered.

~Tak~

God did she hate where she worked at. She hated the fashion magazine she made, she hated her boss, she hated everyone of her co-workers, but it wasn't like she could a different job. This was the only job she was able to get. And it only started out with her pushing papers. It was boring like hell, but she'd rather do that then work with these women.

The plain trip was terrible. Went way too slow. Stupid humans. If they can create a flying vehicle they might as well do it right. And they packed way to many people in it. It was a sheer miracle that the thing could lift off the ground.

Then when they finally got off that primitive thing, they had to get inside this overstretched car they called a limo. It was kinda swanky, but damn was the heat unbearable when she got out of the airport to the limo. She felt she literally entered hell.

She was trapped with the co-workers she hated the most, the heat was unbearable, and, she swore to God, she couldn't turn head without seeing advertisement for human women practically exposing their bare bodies to disgusting human males drooling over them.

Tak heard the term for the human females who actually would do that. She believed they were called strippers or was it hookers? Oh well, either way Tak was disgusted.

Then they reached the hotel they were supposed to stay at. It looked nice enough. It was still too close to the places advertising the strippers which she didn't like, but this place didn't have that kind of thing in it. But still she wished more then anything that she was somewhere else. Like maybe the void of space. At least she wouldn't have to suffer this insufferable heat.

Clair, one of Tak's co-workers, went to the front office to get their rooms. While she was doing that all the other co-workers got out their cell phones. Tak just shrugged them off. She was so used to seeing them with those annoying devises glued to their ears that it was enough to think that those things were actually connected to their ears.

Tak was just leaning her back to the wall when her other co-worker, a woman in her late thirties named Joan, came up to her.

"Aren't you going to call your family Tam?" She asked her.

"Excuse me" Tak asked. Why would she call something she didn't and didn't want to have.

Joan just pointed to Tak's finger. Or more specifically, that blasted ring on her finger she got when she had to marry Zim.

"Your husband Tam. And what about your kids?" Joan said like she was an idiot which kinda ticked off a bit, but she didn't let Joan know that.

"Oh, well I don't have kids. More like younger siblings actually. And my husband," Tak tried not to sneer at that word. And thankfully succeeded. "I'm pretty sure would be too busy to answer."

"Well you should call you siblings anyway. To make sure things are okay at home. And that your okay. Okay?"

"Would you stop saying okay?" Tak requested of her.

"Sorry, guess I've been hanging with my daughter to much huh?" Then she turned and walked away with her phone in hand,

Yeah, she's been hanging out with her daughter her foot. By what Joan keeps complaining and bragging about her daughter, Tak honestly doubted if she even want to hang out with her mother. Joan was one of those pure hypocrites. Complain about one person, then complain about that same person they complained to someone else. Tak couldn't stand her the most. She would always try to avoid her so she would have to her talk. Not an easy task, but she managed most days.

Maybe she should call home base, just not to focus attention to herself. Because Clair came back and she started calling her phone too while she was waiting for some clarification on the rooms.

So she brought out her communicator, disguised to look like a regular phone so as not to draw attention. She figured she'd call Mimi, since she didn't want to call Zim. They both hated it when they actually tried to act like an actual couple.

Mimi answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey there Mimi." Tak replied.

"Mistress? Is something wrong?" Mimi asked a little frantic.

"Nope nothings wrong. It's just, apparently when a human female is taking a trip away from their "family" unit away from their home base they're supposed to call home to check up on things and let the family unit know that they've arrived to their destination." Tak explained. Acknowledging to her herself how stupid that sounded.

"That's kind of stupid Mistress." Mimi stated.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. But it'll look suspicious if I didn't do it." Tak explained. Then she noticed that the other women were staring at her.

"So how's Zim?" Tak asked Mimi not loudly, but enough for her co-workers feel satisfied that she's checking up on her husband.

"Why the sudden interest Mistress?" Mimi asked.

"Because those damned co-workers want me to check up on him." Tak said under her breath so that only Mimi could hear her.

"Oh I see. Well actually Zim isn't in the base." Mimi said almost nervously.

"What? Well where is he?" Tak asked.

"I don't know, and neither does the computer or Gir." Mimi stated.

Tak looked around to the other women and saw that Clair got the room keys, so she had to rap this up without making it sound like something one of these women could overhear and make nasty rumors of later.

"Well that figures. I'll call him later. See you in two weeks Mimi." Tak said.

"Yes my mistress." Mimi said in salute. Then they both hung up.

'_Where the hell could Zim go?_' Tak thought to herself. It wasn't like him to not just disappear like that with out at least the computer knowing where he was. And she did plan to call him later and question him just exactly where he was.

"Tam? Tam! Would you wake up from whatever day dream your in." Clair yelled at her.

Tak snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes Clair? What is it?" Tak asked.

Clair let out a very annoyed sigh.

"I was saying since there's an odd number of us here, one of us has to have her own room." Clair repeated to her.

'_And this applies to me how? Aren't you just going take the room for yourself?_' Tak snapped in her mind, but if she actually said that she'd get fired. And she couldn't get fired now.

"And you're the only one here who everyone agreed _not _to be roommates with. So congratulations," Clair said as she tossed Tak the key cards to her. Tak caught them but was a bit confused. "You get the room." Clair finished with a sneer.

Then they had to unload their luggage to their hotel rooms.

"Do you think you packed enough, Tam?" Tracy asked Tak.

"Yes. I have a talent for creating more space." Tak explained, and that was the end of that.

They made it to their rooms and as soon as Tak felt the coast was clear she took off her disguise, a bit exhausted and over heated from the over used holographic disguised she used and plopped on the bed.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

The she remembered that she had to call Zim. So she pulled out the communicator from her PAK and called for Zim.

She almost thought he wasn't going to answer when he answered before the last ring.

"Yes? Who is this?" Zim answered. The visual image wasn't activated. But she figured it was because, wherever he was, was a public place so he had to make it look like a regular phone. Or as normal as he could make it.

"It's me." Tak stated a little coldly.

"Tak! Why are you calling this late?" Zim questioned her.

"What do you mean late? It's only 6 'o-clock in earth time." Tak stated.

"Not here. It's about 9 here." Zim argued.

"Really? Earth has different time zones? Well just another thing I despise about this planet." Tak said more to herself then Zim.

"Yes well, you want to complain? Take it to the tallest. Oops can't now can we?" Zim snapped.

"That's kinda a low blow Zim." Tak snapped back.

"Low blow?" Zim said probably confused about the comeback. Then Tak heard him gasp out of nowhere.

"What was that? What's going on?" Tak asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Zim said, but he said the last part with a far away sound that it almost sounded like she was hearing him think.

"Okay Zim just where are you? And don't say the base, 'cause I know your not there. I just called Mimi and you haven't been there for a while. So what are you up too?" Tak demanded.

"Huh? Oh right, my location and my reason for my departure and my reason for being at that location?" Zim said, sounding like he woke from a trance.

"Uh, duh." Tak said.

"I was just at the putrid mall today. I figured if you can get a job, then the Almighty Zim could get one." Zim said putting his cocky title in the sentence. Tak just rolled her eyes.

"How's that working out for ya?" Tak asked him.

"Really well. I actually got a job. But I have to work really late for a while. Apparently the human's here call it workers probation. Mine is that I have put in long hours. It's a bitch, but I'd rather have this job then the other's that were available." Zim said adding his one and only cocky tone.

"Right, well then I should go if you have to work really late." Tak said.

"Yes, you should." Zim said. Then he purred a bit.

"What was that?" Tak asked.

"What! That was nothing! Just, just day dreaming. Yes day dreaming! About something. Look Tak I really need to go right now, I'm needed right now." Zim said a little hastily.

"Wait, what?" But before Tak could finish her statement, Zim hung up on her.

Tak just sighed. And before she put her disguise back on when her co-workers called her out for dinner and a meeting, she just thought of how big of an idiot Zim was.

**YES! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS THING! HAHAHA! I hope you all like this. Oh and its open for suggestion as to what Zim was up too at the other end of that phone call. That is until I get the next chapter up. Then all will be explained. I got this thing updated I'm proud of myself! And sorry I didn't update this sooner. I kept escaping me. But enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll update sooner for the next chapter. Promise. Anyway R&R and see ya soon! **


	4. Dib's phone call

**I got it! I finally thought up of a system were I can update all my stories, and not keep you waiting for a long time. To quote Homer Simpson, 'I am so smrt, I am so smrt!'. Wait a minute, I just realize that the most ZaGr I gave you was mostly a cock tease. Oh well I hope this makes it up. Anyway, enjoy!**

**IZ/Don't own**

~The Next Day~

~Dib~

Damn, Vegas was hot. If it wasn't for the air conditioner in every building in this town he wouldn't even be here. He didn't even know how people can stand the heat every single day.

He just arrived the other day, and was way too anxious to go to this convention and leave as soon as possible. At least it would mean escaping the heat. It would also mean making sure Gaz was okay, and that she wasn't doing anything that would make him an only child.

Then he realized something, he didn't call Gaz yesterday when he arrived. He was too preoccupied. What with getting the hotel rooms for him and his paranormal friends. Like Bill and Robert and that's it. They were the only ones he knew in hi-skool who actually didn't shove him off as crazy, and visa-versa. Except they drew the line with Zim being an alien, what was with that?

Oh well, he managed to get to connecting rooms so that they can get their own bed, even if there was one extra.

It didn't bother Dib though, he was still Membrane's son, even if he doesn't even come home anymore. And being the oldest son of a world-wide known scientist does have it's perks. Even if he would shrug him off with "Para-science".

What was he thinking about before he got to this point?

Right, Gaz. He needed to call Gaz to make sure she was okay.

"Dib? You okay in there? It's time for breaky. Are we going to order room service or go find a restaurant that serves breakfast?" Bill asked him. He was sitting on his bed with Robert discussing breakfast plans.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry I just realized that I hadn't checked up on Gaz yesterday. I guess it's just bothering me." Dib admitted.

"Well call her after we get something to eat." Robert said.

"Right." Dib said. Wow were his friends have one-sided mind when it came to food.

He and his friends were walking down the hall to the elevator to go get some food after it was discussed that room service was too expensive.

Bill and Robert was talking about the Bigfoot and vampire corn stands at the convention. Dib was actually excited for the alien stands. Well more like interested in seeing how many people think they now aliens. But he thought it best to stay out of the conversation since he knew that he would just be shrugged off if he mentioned aliens to them.

He was just shrugging them off and wondering how long the elevator would take to get to their floor, when his eye's caught on something, or someone.

There was this woman who looked around his age. She was wearing this purple outfit. She had long blue hair that still had a spiked look to it. He could've sworn he'd seen this person before, but she looked so off that he couldn't place the name.

Then he snapped out of it when he heard the elevator chime and his friend were pulling on his arm.

"Dib? Earth to Dib? You okay? You seem kinda out of it?" He heard Robert say.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just distracted." Then went in the elevator to get some breakfast with his only friends he knew at skool.

~Gaz~

Gaz woke up late in the morning. It was probably around 10 o'clock when her eyelids opened.

Before she could get out of her bed though she realized that someone had their arms wrapped around her, and they weren't letting her go. She also became aware of the fact that there was a warm pressure behind her.

She turned around to find Zim, then everything came back to her about last night as she became fully awake.

She and Zim went out to the movies last night, and when they got to her house, she decided that they would fully celebrate the fact that neither had to sneak around either Dib or Tak. And he was more then eager to celebrate too. **(A/N You are free to place your mind in the gutter)**

Then she felt him stir a bit, till he woke up too.

"Morning Gaz-human." He murmured in her ear. Then he tightened his gripe around her middle, pulling her closer to him.

"Morning Zim." Gaz said with a small chuckle and smirk.

She then turned to face him and they kissed softly several times.

"You know Zim…" Gaz started to say but Zim kept kissing her.

"Yes Gaz?" he replied before kissing her again.

"We should really…" Gaz tried to finish before another kiss.

"What Gaz?" Zim said teasingly, knowing very well in fact why she wasn't finishing what she had to say was because of him.

"You know the more you keep kissing me like that we'll never get out of this bed." Gaz finally finished while Zim was kissing her around her neck.

"And that's a bad thing?" He said with his signature smirk.

"If you don't want your computer and Gir to get suspicious, yes." Gaz countered.

"That'll be a simple matter to deal with. I can just call him up and tell him, that blasted computer, and Mimi the same thing I told Tak last night." Zim said coolly while stroking Gaz's chin with a finger from his ungloved hand.

"Oh no. You know how suspicious Tak's robot gets. And you know how your computer can bring out facts out of no where. Now if you don't want to start problems, ya gotta tell them first hand. If you want to keep using the "late-night-job" thing going, then you have to show up at your base sometimes. Otherwise they'll wonder just what kind of job you actually work at." Gaz countered.

Zim still had Gaz in his clutches, but he sighed in defeat after a few minutes realizing that Gaz was right. Though he wouldn't admit that.

"Alright my little, delicious, Gaz. I'll play your game, but don't think you've gotten rid of me. I, the Great Zim, will go back to the base, but I'll come back after I make my grand appearance and explain myself." Zim said like he was making a great speech.

Gaz just laughed to herself at Zim's cockiness, but she couldn't really blame him for that 'cause she knew he had every right to be.**(A/N where the hell did that come from?)**

So once they finally got out of Gaz's bed and got dressed, Zim decided the sooner he would get things settled over at his base. Telling Gir, Mimi, and even his computer that excuse he told Tak the other night. And truthfully she was surprised he pulled that excuse out of no where and it was still believable. That's something she never thought she'd see Zim do. Well, him do it well enough to be convincing.

So after they kissed again, he left. Leaving Gaz alone with her game slave. Yeah, even though she was about 24, she still plays her video games like its no bodies business.

~time passes~

~Dib~

It was now 7 o'clock for him and he and his friends were sitting down to a little restaurant not too far off from there hotel room getting hyped up for the next day. Why? Because the convention started tomorrow. And even though Dib thought it was best to conserve money for the convention, it was decided that they would have a night out on the town before tomorrow. Meaning they would explore Vegas without going mildly crazy. Which Dib thought was pretty weird. This was Sin City, but he left it alone.

He was in the middle of eating his meal, some noodles in a bread bowl, when he remembered something that he'd forgot.

"Oh my gosh!" Dib said dropping his fork into the breed bowl and standing up, looking like a complete spaz.

"What is it Dib?" Robert asked him.

"Did you forget something at your house?" Bill asked him.

"Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you can tell us by sitting down Dib. People are staring" Robert pointed out.

Dib didn't really notice that. I guess it was because he was so used to being stared at it never really occurred to him about stuff like that anymore.

"Right. Sorry." Dib said as he took his seat, but he was still restless.

"I just realized I never checked in on Gaz is all." Dib admitted.

"Well if you still want to call her, you better do it now. You know it'll probably be around 10 back at home." Bill told him.

"Kay, Gaz usually goes to sleep around 11 anyway. Excuse me for a moment." Dib said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Then he whipped out his phone and called home. Knowing Gaz, she would be at home and wouldn't be out, so he didn't bother having her yell at him for using up her minutes, even though they both had unlimited.

Then he waited while the phone rang until Gaz picked up with a snarling,

"What the hell do you want Dib?"

~Gaz~

She just finished her game when Zim came knocking on the her door. She looked at the clock, it was almost ten. What could've kept him?

She opened the door, and Zim wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hello my little, delicious, Gaz." Zim said in his zipper teeth like smile.

"Yeah hey. What kept ya'?" Gaz asked. Not trying to hid her annoyance in her voice.

"That's the hello I get? After I covered my ass that you told the great Zim to do?" Zim questioned her.

"Yeah it is. I told you to use your excuse on your little robot and computer and such. That had to be like a, what, 10, 15 minute job?" Gaz fired back.

"The great, almighty Zim figured it'd be best if I left them to think I only had the graveyard shift. That way they wouldn't find it odd that I left late into the night without thoughts of trying to destroy the Dib-stink or try to find a pathetic weakness on this planet." Zim explained.

"When'd you get so plan savvy?" Gaz asked. Beck then, even she knew that Zim didn't think his plans all they way through.

"You sound so surprised to hear me think up of such ingenious plans little Gaz." Zim noted.

Gaz just shrugged her shoulders. Then she pulled herself up to kiss him. And he happily obliged to kiss her back.

Then his hands started going under her shirt. Normally Gaz would've killed any guy who thought that just because she allowed them to make out with her that gave them reason to go that far. But he already broke those boundaries before. Many times before.

"Zim…?" Gaz managed to say in a moan in a brief pause in their make out session.

"Yes?" Zim urged.

"Wanna do it again?" Gaz said with a smirk that was both a combination of a look of evil and seduction.

"Thought you'd never asked." Zim said with the same smirk.

"Good. Wanna do it in Dib's room?" Gaz said with a bigger smirk when she saw Zim's puzzled face at that.

"Why would we do it in the Dib-stink's room?" Zim questioned.

"Because Dib'll never know. And once he comes back, he'll be sleeping in the same bed we '_slept_' in." Gaz explained using air-quotes around slept.

By the look on Zim's face, he understood completely now. And what he said next confirmed it.

"Oh, now I see. That would be priceless. Alright then Gaz-human, lets do it." Zim said.

"Good." Gaz said with a giant smirk/grin as she led her alien lover upstairs to her brother's room.

They started making out again, only hotter. And they started going at it with the process of taking off the others shirt.

Zim was now shirt-less but Gaz still had her bra on when Dib's phone rang.

"Oh come on." Gaz groaned. Then when she looked at the number she groaned even louder.

"Damnit Dib."

"The Dib is calling?" Zim questioned.

"Yeah. And I better answer him. But after a few rings."

"Why?" Zim asked her sitting up on the bed.

"Because his phone is a separate number, and if I don't answer it Dib'll just keep calling or come back." Gaz explained before she picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want Dib?" Gaz questioned him in a voice that sounded growl from a animal.

"I just called to check on you. You okay? Everything's fine?" Dib asked. God his voice was annoying.

"Yeah I'm fine Dib. Just fine." Gaz snapped at him.

"Okay, okay you fine. I get it."

"See that you do." Gaz said.

"So what's going on?" Dib questioned her. Jeez, didn't he have his own life to live?

"Nothing, much!." Gaz said in a surprised gasp as Zim held her bare flesh with his bare arms wrapping around her waist and his hands exploring her body while he placed his head very close to hers.

"What was that? Are you okay Gaz?" Dib asked a feverishly tone.

"Fine Dib, I'm just fine." Gaz said forcing back all of her seduced tone out of her voice.

"Then why did you..?"

"I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine Dib really." Gaz said being careful not to make it sound to hasty.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked. When will he just accept that she's fine and hang up already.

"Yes I'm… Sure!" Gaz said in another surprised gasp.

Zim was now _REALLY _exploring her body. On of his hands traveled upward, past her bra into her breasts. The other hand went down her unzipped pants, under her black underwear to her…

"What was that Gaz? That sounded louder that time, and it didn't sound like it was caused by pain." Dib said, clearly getting both paranoid and suspicious.

"No, I, uh, I almost fell down the stairs." Gaz made up on the spot.

"You almost fell? Are you okay?" Dib asked franticly.

"Yeah fine." Gaz tried to keep her breathlessness out of her voice but she didn't think she succeeded.

Zim was now licking her with that serpent like tongue of his.

"You sure? I could always come back and…"

"No Dib! I'm fine. I-I swear. Just fine. See ya." Gaz said before she hung up.

She was still in Zim's clutches, and she knew he wasn't planning on letting her go.

"What was that Zim?" Gaz asked him while he started licking her more and more.

"What?" He asked, seizing his licking her for a moment.

"That little act you did. It's a miracle Dib didn't suspect anything. Why would you.."

"Hey! You dare question the great Zim for his actions? I recall a certain, purple headed, delicious, human female, who did the same thing the other night when Tak called." Zim said accusingly.

Gaz just sighed. He had her. In more ways then one.

"Okay. Your right. So what are you going to do about it?" Gaz teased.

"Zim thought you would never ask." He said in a purr as he started tasting her again. And after a few moments they were exposed to each other again. Riding each other silly.

After they finished(for the first time) they just stared at each other breathless.

"Where on Earth did you learn that?" Gaz asked, breathless at the actions.

"Funny, that's what I was about ask you Gaz-human." Zim said, not so breathless but was still riving.

"I don't know." Gaz said.

"Wanna do it again?" Zim asked with a growing smirk on his face.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gaz said, throwing herself on top of him.

They kissed fiercely, while Zim clutched Gaz's arms while she had her hands traveling Zim's well toned body while they started doing their nasty again.

**Here ya go! Some kind of a hot and bothered ZaGr. I'm not that good at writing those kind of scenes yet(plus my family is right behind me watching Little Fockers. Don't wanna risk them catching what I'm writing). Hope it suits all of your ZaGr needs. And yes, Dib was checking out Tak, or Tam. If you think I should go somewhere with that, press one. If not, press two. I will appreciate your input. Thank you. **


	5. A visit from Membrane

**Got another one of these up. And yes I know I should write up my other story, ****What Happened in There**** but I need help. I got nothing. I need help. So help me? Please? Anyway I got some more goodieness in here just read and enjoy kay-kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I did own IZ the show wouldn't even be aired.**

~Professor Membrane~**(A/N Yes I'm adding him in)**

Work, work, work. That's what his life was based on. Nothing but science and his work. But he would sometimes get a very small break to go home to his kids. After he did his work so fierce that it would take a small while before he could work again.

And finally he had a small break again.

He had been working for, gosh he forgot. It was juts one thing after another and he lost time. But as far as he could see he was done with working for… Maybe two or three hours. That was just enough time to go check on his kids.

"I'm off for a while Cheri. Keep everything up to date would you?" Membrane told his sectary.

"Yes Professor. Wait, where are you going?" she asked him.

"My work has been finished for the time being. I have at least 2 to 3 hours before I have more work to do. And I'll be using that time to check on my kids." He announced like he was making a grand speech in front of his fans.

"Uh, Professor…" But Cheri was cut off when Membrane already left the lab.

Little did he know that he hasn't been with his kids for years. Dib was now, 25 and Gaz, 24. But he didn't know that. The last time he'd seen them they were around the ages of either 16-17 or 17-18.

But either way he drove to the house. How a guy who hasn't driven in years and still cause a single accident is beyond me.

As soon as he got to the house he noted that Dib's car wasn't in the driveway.

'_One can only hope he's not off exploiting his para-science._' Membrane thought to himself.

He walked to the house and opened the door with ease. That fact told him that his daughter was home.

"Daughter I'm home!"

~Upstairs~

"Dad's home?" Gaz said. He father's arrival jolted her awake and out of bed.

"So?" Zim asked her.

"So, What if he finds you here?" Gaz questioned him.

"Oh please. You father may be this planets greatest scientist but no matter how many times your idiotic brother tells him that I'm not from here, he thinks that, that means I'm from another of this planets "countries"." Zim said using airquotes.

"True he thinks of you as a normal guy but that's just it. You're a guy and I'm his daughter. And he may not be the greatest of dad's but I know for a fact no dad can just look the other way when their daughter is with some guy." Gaz tried to explain.

"I'm not just _some guy_." Zim countered.

"Whatever. Look, whenever my dad comes to visit it usually doesn't last long. So just make yourself non-existent for a while and I'll come right back. Kay? Shit! Where's my pants?"

"Why even bother?" Zim said handing over her pants that he was, for some reason, sitting one.

"Because he knows I'm home. And I can't just blow him off." Gaz said while grabbing her pants and putting them on.

"Oh." Zim said simply.

Then when Gaz was satisfied with Zim's reaction and thought he would stay upstairs, she went downstairs to greet her dad.

"Dad? Your home?" Gaz said in almost disbelief.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Professor Membrane asked in his usual dramatic voice.

"Well there is the fact that you haven't been here for a _long _time dad." Gaz said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know but there is always work to do. And if I don't do my amount of work the world as we know it will fall completely into chaos. Horrible, horrible chaos!" Membrane explained like it was nothing, but added a great emphases towards the end of his sentence.

It almost made Gaz smiling to think about it. She knew that if Zim heard that about 8 years ago before he got hitched, then he would've planed that information to make sure that her dad never went to work sending the earth to destruction.

"So you're here now because..?" Gaz urged her father to continue.

"I have finished my work so far. But I can't stay here for long though. I'll probably have more work in another hour or so." He explained.

"Of course." Gaz said. Still having her arms crossed over her chest with an eye-roll.

"You seem different Daughter." Membrane noted.

"Different how dad? I'm always like this." Gaz countered.

"I know how you normally behave, I'm saying you look older then you should be. Have you grown some since I last say you?" Membrane asked.

"Of course I have. It's been years since you visited us. I'm now 24 years old now." Gaz spated at her father.

He just sighed.

"Kids grow up so fast." He said like the fact that his only daughter is now a grown woman had no effect on him.

"By the way where's you brother?" He asked her.

"He's at a convention. In Vegas." Gaz told him.

"Well I hope he doesn't end up married to a hooker." Membrane said. And Gaz couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Yeah well this is Dib we're talking about." Gaz said with nothing else to say.

Membrane acted like he didn't hear her. He just replaced his gloves with new ones.

"So are you going to head down to the lab soon?" Gaz asked.

"Hmmmm.. Maybe." Membrane said as he looked over the clock.

"Well I'd get a head start. Don't want to leave your co-scientist waiting." Gaz said. Being way too eager for her father to leave.

"Yes, probably. But after one more question."

"What?" Gaz asked herself.

"Well if you are how old you say you are, then I bet you have young men falling all over you." He said.

"That's… Really creepy dad." Gaz said. And it was.

"I'm just saying, that at your age, men are prone to really fall for women all the time." He said. Somehow making it even more creepy.

"Uh.. Yeah. Right." Gaz said rolling her eyes while slightly backing away. Boy her dad really had no idea how to have "the talk" did he?

"You say that like you have no looks." Professor Membrane noted.

"Not saying that. Just that most guys only see me as a girl who would kill them if they gave her a glance over." Gaz said truthfully for the most part.

Truth was that things were actually like that before she and Zim started seeing each other. Every guy at her old hi-skool would act like she was Medusa. Only more attractive and with out the snakes. But Zim would easily stare at her, at first she ignored it because her threats were useless, plus he was an idiot and she assumed he was only studying human behavior. That was until she confronted him about it. Then the rest, as they say, was history. Turned out he had feelings for her and wasn't terrified of her, and, like something was burrowing deep inside was let out, and she, apparently had feelings for him. They started going out, that is until he left for a couple of months and coming back married… To Tak. That put a strain in the relationship…. That is until Gaz taught him about the rules of affairs. And she found a HUGE loophole in their marriage.

Little did she know that while she was reminiscing about her and Zim, Membrane somehow thought something was up. Why? Because Zim was making a ruckuses upstairs.

"Now what on earth is that?" Membrane asked after there was a giant thud a crash upstairs.

'_Damnit Zim. How you managed to get around without Tak finding out about you is beyond me._' Gaz thought angrily to herself.

"Probably nothing." Gaz tried to convince her dad. But didn't work. As he was heading upstairs.

'_Crap! I swear Zim if you get yourself caught you will never know sweet dreams again._' Gaz threatened in her head as she followed Membrane upstairs.

Much to her horror, Membrane did catch Zim. Who the hell could not? He was facedown with his arms at a weird angle, but not broken. All Gaz could think was that they should both be lucky that Zim was smart enough to put his disguise , and, at least, his pants back on. Other then that it wasn't looking good for either of them.

All Gaz could do was face-palm shaking her head trying, but failing, to deny the scene.

"And you are?" Membrane unbelievably asked.

Before Zim could answer, Gaz thought it best to answer.

"Dad. This is Zim. Remember? The Dib's foreign green friend?" Gaz said smoothly.

"Oh yes. The foreign kid. How are you? Well you know Dib's not here right?" Membrane said like he was talking to a little kid asking to play with his friend.

Jeez, for the worlds greatest scientist he sure was easily gullible.

"Yes of course. I just wasn't here for the Dib." Zim said unsure of his words.

"Then why are you here?" Membrane asked obviously not putting the pieces together.

'_Doing it with his daughter._' Gaz thought sarcastically, but realized that she had to speak up before that answer was said.

"He's here because he has no where else to go." Gaz said quickly.

Membrane just stared at Gaz.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"My house was in a horrible fire. Nothing is badly damaged of course, but I do require a place to rest while it is being repaired." Zim said before Gaz could even think up of a simple lie.

"Ah, I see." Membrane said, buying the whole lie like he was buying pop at a gas station.

Then there was a beeping sound.

"Oop. Better get back to work now. Nice meeting you again," Membrane told to Zim skipping his name. "And Daughter, remember to stay in line." He told Gaz as he walked by pass her while petting her head like he used to when she was little. Then he left as quickly as he came.

Gaz just stood there a bit dumb founded. She couldn't believe that her dad caught Zim as he did and thought nothing of it, then left. Well it wasn't that surprising but still… It felt like she put too much worry for nothing.

She didn't realize that she was standing like a statue until Zim crossed his arms around her middle, and gently spooned her from behind.

"Is something wrong my Gaz-demon?" He asked her.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little shocked that dad coming home went by that smoothly. I know I shouldn't be that surprised. He wasn't always that good of a dad. But I thought for sure that he would… that he… he… would…would…" Gaz trailed off as Zim starting kissing the back of her neck and started trailing up and down her back and even in her front.

"Would what?" Zim purred.

"Would catch us… and… and…and…" Gaz said with a purred sigh, leaning back into Zim's hard frame.

"And?" Zim said teasingly, but still with a purr to his voice.

"And probably tell Dib like no big deal. And we would be caught." Gaz managed to finish with a seduced sigh in her voice.

Zim just chuckled to himself, still having his seducing purr in his voice, now licking Gaz's neck.

And since he had his head so low, it was easy Gaz to take of his wig and play around with his antennae. Which caused more purring to come from Zim.

Even though he was behind her, Zim had no problem turning her around to meet him, lip to lip.

As they kissed, it started getting hotter and hotter with every passing second. Soon they were bare to each other again, going at it all hot and heavy, right there in the hall way.

"You know… Zim." Gaz breathed out.

"Yes my delicious.." Zim paused as he licked her again. "Gaz-love?" He managed to breath out too.

"We're running out of places to do it." She said with a breathless giggle.

He chuckled with a hint of his evilness in it.

"Well I guess doing it at the same location will have to do now huh?" Zim said with an evil sly smile crossing his face.

But it didn't bother Gaz, it just turned her one more. Which she gladly proved by kissing him hotly again producing them to do it over and over again.

**Yes I know this is a little late but hey I got it up okay? Plus I was at camp. I couldn't have any technology with me at all. Not even my iPod. So now I got this thing up. And yes I had to add Professor Membrane in there because I wanted to. And goodie for you, you get another hot and steamy scene with Zim and Gaz. I don't know if the next chapter will be with them or not but hey the next chapter will still be good. Just keep reading and review my story. To me it's like a nice hug from someone. And I like hugs! See ya in the next chapter! PEACE!**


End file.
